1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a call forwarding service in a wireless or a wire telecommunication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for making a call connection using the call forwarding service, considering not only the subscriber who has requested a call forwarding service at a particular number but also the subscriber who is originating a call to the call-forwarded number as well as the subscriber who is receiving a call through the call-forwarded number.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, call forwarding feature includes a series of operation performed so that when a subscriber can receive an incoming call to his/her designated telephone number. For example, if a subscriber B requests a call forwarding service to route the incoming call to his/her own telephone number to another telephone number C, the subscriber A's call request to the B's telephone number will be forwarded to the C's telephone number. This call forwarding feature is quite useful if the subscriber B will be absent for a long time on a business trip and wishes to receive any call directed to himself/herself through C's telephone in the business trip location. Such a call forwarding method is designed for the convenience of the subscriber B alone; however, the subscriber A who called B at B's telephone number now has to pay for a connection fee for the call being forwarded to C's telephone number. In particular, when the forwarded C's telephone number is a long distance call or an international call, the subscriber A will be burden with paying the higher connection fee. Moreover, in some telecommunication system, a connection charge fee is applied not only to the caller but also to the receiving party; thus, the subscriber C is also forced to pay the higher connection fee in some instances.
As described above, the conventional call forwarding service is only centered around for the convenience of the subscriber B at the expense of the calling party A and the receiving party B.